The Gambler
by Keikokin
Summary: Only Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy Maverick could pull off this Gamble and win the prize. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


My apologies to J.K. Rowling, no harm intended, and yes I am broke.  
  
The Gambler  
By Keikokin  
Thanks to all my reviewers, special thanks to Amedia  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting comfortably on a dark, leather couch in the Slytherin Common Room. He had a rather large smirk on his face. With one hand, he leisurely smoothed his long platinum locks of hair, which cascaded smoothly just over his shoulders. It was just slightly longer, than that of his late father.  
  
The fire crackled, and sent flickering lights over his tanned skin, and muscular physique. He was waiting. And he smiled inwardly, knowing this would be a sweet victory, and the easiest gamble of his life.  
  
Soon Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appeared. Malfoy turned down his smirk a notch, as he regarded the two. Even though it was their last year, the intelligence of these two were laughable at best. Nevertheless, it was time for the Maverick to begin the game.  
  
"I'm bored," drawled Malfoy, in his best aristocratic tone.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked nervously at one another, this was not a good sign. A bored Draco Malfoy was a danger to all, in Slytherin House.  
  
"Um, we could pick on Potter for you," said Goyle.  
  
"Uh, yeah," lamely agreed, Crabbe.  
  
Draco slowly drew himself forward resting his elbows on his knees. He looked like a snake ready to strike, and Crabbe and Goyle shifted nervously.  
  
"Yes, Potter. But, hmm, something new is in order isn't it boys?"  
Draco hissed out dangerously.  
  
Draco noticed the two nervously shifting around. Ah, this was too easy.  
  
"Hmm, but what to do? Hmm, perhaps a little wager of sorts, between  
gentlemen?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle smiled, this sounded safe.  
  
"Okay, what kind of bet, Draco?" asked Goyle. Crabbe nodded his head.  
  
Draco eased back into the couch, and looked bored at his fingernails in the firelight. For a minute, he didn't say anything. He looked casually at the pair, with a perfect eyebrow raised. Then he smirked.  
  
"Let us say, that I can make the Holy Trio react the way I want them  
to, eh? What would you care to wager on that, hmm?' Draco drawled  
slowly.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean react?" asked Crabbe. Crabbe was always the  
slower of the two.  
  
"He means get them to do what he wants, dummy," Goyle said to Crabbe.  
  
"Yes, preciously. Let me see, ah yes. I wager that I can make one of  
them speechless, another blush and the third stutter, if not swoon.  
Perhaps even more than once, say for the sake of amusement. And it  
could be rather entertaining. Would you care to join me on this little  
gamble, gentlemen?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle spoke quietly with each other while Draco began to examine the nails on his other hand, sighing loudly in boredom. Crabbe and Goyle shifted nervously upon hearing Malfoy's sigh, and decided to agree quickly.  
  
They nodded in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy could almost hear the rocks  
in their heads, as they did so.  
  
"Excellent, shall we begin - say tomorrow morning?" and with this he  
gracefully stood, and swept regally from the Common Room.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle, relieved snuck down to the kitchens to get some food.  
  
The next day in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy looked quite pleased. And he was, everything was going as planned. He looked across the Great Hall at Harry Potter, raising an eyebrow as he caught the curious, yet sinister gaze of the Gryffindor. He quickly drank from his cup, so no one would see the smile that was on his face. That would not do at all. The Gryffindor raised his cup in his general direction, and drank deeply from it, hiding another smile. The game was afoot.  
  
Draco tucked in to his breakfast, and joined the rest of his group, as they headed to Potions together. After class, Draco made his first move. He, Crabbe, and Goyle waited outside of the class for the Holy Trio to exit. As they did, Granger made ready for her wand, Ron leered menacingly at Crabbe and Goyle, while Harry stood toe-to-toe with Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" growled Ron Weasley.  
  
"OH, just a change, I've been a little bored you see."  
  
And with this said, he grabbed Harry around the waist, tango dipped him toward the floor, and snogged him senseless. When he was done, he slowly brought the Gryffindor back to his feet, and stepped away. Crabbe and Goyle were snickering to see Harry Potter blush; Granger stutter, and Ron swoon unsteadily on his feet. Malfoy bowed to Harry, and swept gracefully away, his cloak billowing out like a sail behind him. Crabbe and Goyle's laughter was ringing down the hall, as they left the trio.  
  
"Bloody Hell, what was that all about?" said Ron after a bit.  
  
"WOW! That was so romantic!" Hermione sighed. Ron looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Harry stood rooted to the spot, lightly touching his lips with his fingertips. Ron in disgust and confusion pushed his friends in the direction of their next class, which was Charms. Hermione was giggling, talking behind her hand with friends in class. It didn't take long for the whole class to be looking curiously at Harry, who had a very large smile on his face.  
  
At the end of class, Draco and his bodyguards appeared from around a corner. In front of a very crowded hall, he once again grabbed Harry around the waist, dipping him to the floor, snogging him senseless. Just as gracefully as before, he returned Harry to his feet, bowed and left. Crabbe and Goyle clutching their sides in laughter, as they witnessed the same reaction as before.  
  
Many students in the corridor stood wide-mouthed, traumatized, by what they had witnessed. The word that Draco Malfoy was snogging Harry Potter senseless at the end of each class, was around the whole school in a mere 15 minutes. Thus shattering all previous gossiping records to smithereens.  
  
Hermione Granger gushed to everyone she could, that it was the most romantic, sexy thing she'd ever had the pleasure to see. She further added, it would be the fuel for her fantasies for the rest of her hormone filled life.  
  
Ron was furious at Hermione, for being so thrilled at what was happening. And he was further scandalized by the fact that Harry seemed to be beaming, and floating from class-to-class. So, as they left the next class, Ron was determined to avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs.  
  
However, as they left their History of Magic class, a throng of students trapped them in the corridor, eager to see the next show. As if on cue, Draco Malfoy swept into the corridor, parting the masses before him. This time he not only dipped Harry Potter on the floor to snog him senseless, but he swirled on the way to return him to his feet, causing his cape to snap behind him. Girls were swooning, and clasping their hands to their hearts. Boys looked absolutely shell-shocked at the event.  
  
As before, he bowed to Harry, but this time kissed the top of his hand, before sweeping gracefully from the hall. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing the entire way. Ron shaking his head, had to enlist the help of his sister, Ginny, to get Hermione and Harry down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat amused at his spot at the Slytherin table. Students, trying to get him to talk, had surrounded Harry Potter, but he couldn't seem to get that snogged smile off his face. Crabbe and Goyle explained to the rest of the Slytherins about the wager. Soon the Slytherins were slapping Draco on the back. Draco Malfoy had brought down the great Harry Potter with the famous Malfoy Charm.  
  
Draco once again, smiled into his cup. Looking over its rim, he saw a cup being raised in his direction. Ah, yes things were going quite well.  
  
After lunch, Draco decided to change things a bit. He swept gracefully over to the Gryffindor table, and offering a hand to Harry Potter, helped him to his feet. He turned and took Harry's arm and tucked in his own, and led him to Herbology Class.  
  
Slytherins in the Great Hall laughed out loud, as they left. Teachers looked at each other in bewilderment. Girls were giggling, boys were ogling and the Headmaster looked amused.  
  
As they reached the Greenhouses, Draco bent low over Harry's hand kissing it, and opened the door for him. Ron growled at Draco, and Draco smirked at him, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Hermione just looked dreamily at Harry and Draco, and sighed.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were still laughing, although not as loudly as before. When class ended Professor Sprout waved them off. She had unexpected floor seats to the show, as Draco once again, spun Harry around to face him. He dipped him low, and swung him around so gracefully, as he snogged the other Seeker, that it looked like ballet. He gracefully brought him back to his feet, tucked Harry's arm into his, and led him off to Transfigurations. Behind them, Professor Sprout passed out into the arms of Neville Longbottom.  
  
As the group reached Transfiguration, a herd of students had followed them. Draco removed Harry's arm from his own, and kissing Harry's palm, opened the door for him before following him inside.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were no longer laughing. Draco hadn't said that he was going to do this, all day. Or was Draco just enjoying using the Malfoy charm, all day? They decided they would ask him after class.  
  
As class ended, Draco was leading Harry into the Corridor. It seemed the entire school had gathered for the now famous, floorshow. Once again, he dipped the Seeker causing his dark hair to almost sweep the floor, as he was snogged thoroughly by the handsome Slytherin Seeker. When he brought Harry to his feet, Crabbe and Goyle came to his side.  
  
"Hey, Draco what's going on?" they demanded together.  
  
"Ah, my companions you have been at the mercy of a Malfoy  
manipulation, " drawled Malfoy looking bored with their lack of  
intelligence.  
  
"Huh?" said Crabbe and Goyle together.  
  
"Eh?" said Ron, just as non-intelligently.  
  
"You see, my friends while I had a bet on with you, that I could make  
my dear, handsome, Harry blush; I also had a bet on with him as well."  
  
This statement made Harry blush again. In the meantime, Hermione continued to gaze starry-eyed at both Seekers, clearly replete with fantasy material.  
  
"Er, 'my dear handsome Harry?" stuttered Ron.  
  
"Yes, you see, I bet my Harry here, that I could get you two to be  
laughing, and cheering me on, to snog him at every chance I could get.  
And you see, only I, the Maverick of the Malfoy clan, the consummate  
gambler, could win both bets in one day." Draco smiled, and raised  
Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it again.  
Harry seemed to be glowing at this point.  
  
"Huh, but why would Harry make a bet like that, with you?" asked Ron stupidly.  
  
"My friends, what a better and more stylish way to announce that Harry  
and I are a couple?" And he cast a very large smirk in their  
direction. Crabbe, Goyle and Ron, all passed out cold. Hermione then  
swooned in bliss, and fell alongside Ron.  
  
Stilling his laughter, Draco drew Harry close into his arms, and kissed him on the spot, sans dip. The two of them walked away, laughing, arm-in-arm. The crowd went wild clapping, cheering and laughing, at how smoothly the Malfoy Maverick got his man. 


End file.
